Strictly a Pulmonary Matter
by Professor Bathroom
Summary: A young man's resistance to his Doctor's orders ends him up at a school on the other side of the planet. What's in store for this young Anglo-German sent to Japan? - Reviews and Feedback appreciated!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

This is, admittedly, my first attempt at a (hopefully) long-length story in quite a number of years. So I apologise for any writing rust that might rear its ugly head. Feedback/Criticism is greatly appreciated!

**Chapter 0: Prologue**- **January 18th 2006**

"Hey...Wilhelm, how're you feeling?"

I knew that voice, how could I not? Though, in my current state, I really wasn't in any mood for any of my dear Grandfather's antics. Taking as slowly as I could, to conserve the precious little air my body seemed able to take in currently, I whispered back "Grandfather...how many times, have I told you...it's William." What came as a surprise at this point was the breathlessness my body seemed infected with after uttering this phrase. A phrase which, after taking care of me for the last 18 and some years, my Grandfather seemed to have hardened himself towards.

Letting a light chuckle loose, he replied "One day you'll appreciate your roots, my boy. But, we've had that conversation...multiples of times over your lifetime, haven't we? I think I'll let it rest for the time being, eh?"

As if on instinct, I felt a smile adorn my, by now I imagined, gaunt, pale face. How IS someone supposed to look after serious surgery, anyway? I always imagined a sickly, emaciated fellow, chained to his hospital bed until he recovers. Not knowing what my face looked like, I didn't know whether any of this applied to me however, my body felt far too exhausted to even lift my arms. My lips, however, still had some energy left in them "Yes...I think we should, my dear Grandfather. I feel terrific, by the way. Absolutely athletic".

My familiar tone of sarcasm was received by another chuckle from my Grandfather "Well, at least I know you haven't changed...same old sarcastic William I see. I was beginning to get used to the peace and quiet...maybe if I had a word with the Doctor-"

"Hey, you remember our deal in your senile old age, don't you? I'll be the one to sing at your funeral...that was the only way I could shut you up about your bloody song, wasn't it?" My sudden interruption, I could tell, by the silence around me, took my Grandfather by surprise. Maybe he wasn't expecting me to be even a little active? I may still have some of the anaesthesia in my system after all.

"Yes, your 'senile' and 'old' Grandfather DOES remember your proposition. That song is very special to me. If you even so much as miss a single line, I promise you, I'll come back from the grave and kill you myself."

"Oh really?" I replied rather forcefully. Perhaps too forcefully, as I began coughing quite loudly, drawing the attention of a gentleman who I assumed was a Doctor.

"Sir? Mr...Dresner, is it?" I began to part my lips for a reply, but my Grandfather cut me off.

"Yes, that's me, what do you want?" His tone was a little aggressive, I thought, given the situation. He, however, was my Grandfather, and would remain that way until the end of his days. Something I had slowly accepted over my many years of knowing him.

"I apologise, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your...Grandson is obviously in no fit state for this sort of...banter. He needs rest, sir." Banter? I felt like a barman was telling us to stop arguing over who spilled on who. Awfully caring.

I heard my Grandfather snort at this, clearly thinking me fit to have an all-out debate with him, of course. "How can you claim to know what he's thinking? Psychic, are you?...Speak up, I haven't got all day!"

"I'm a Doctor, sir."

I could almost feel my Grandfather's embarrassment from my half-asleep state. How I wish I had the energy to sit up and relish in this moment. Not once in our years together have I achieved a victory of this magnitude, yet this mere medical professional achieves it within about 15 seconds.

"Well...erm...when you put it that way, I...yes, I suppose you are, aren't you? Carry on injecting him with...morphine, or whatever it is you people use these days. I'm leaving." At hearing this, I feel a mix of sadness and happiness. On the one hand, I could get the rest that my brain was attempting to subdue me into. On the other, however, my Grandfather was always good for lifting my spirits, even if half the time it wasn't what he intended, I believe.

"Take care, you hear me boy? If they have to perform any amputations, grin and bare it like a man, right?"

"Sir, amputations really aren't neces-"

"Oh are you still here? Fine, if it'll appease you, then yes, I'll make my leave. I'll see you soon, Wilhelm"

Hearing his footsteps gradually getting quieter and quieter, my opportunity for a retort was non-present. _"William, Grandfather. It's William."_

"Erm, I'm going to assume that was something he affectionately calls you? We have you down on our records as William..." Now realising the Doctor is addressing me, I prepare myself for another minute or so without rest.

"Yes, it's William. You are...?"

"Richards. I'm Doctor Richards. You'll be seeing me now that you're out of the ICU"

"ICU...?"

"Oh, my apologies. Intensive care unit. You spend the first few days of recovery in there. You're in a general patient ward for the time being, and if all goes well, you wont be seeing the ICU again, William."

"I've...been here for that long? I feel like this is my first day here."

"Yes, lots of post-surgery patients, particularly of your kind, tend to bypass the first few days. It's as if your body is on automatic while it adjusts to its altered state. It's actually quite convenient. Being in an ICU is boring, if nothing else. Plus the Ventilator and the Chest Tubes, of course, make it quite difficult to do anything remotely entertaining."

"Knowing my Grandfather, he'll likely bring me some books to read. There's a lot I haven't gotten through yet at home, and he's always encouraging me in that regard. So if nothing else, my literary knowledge is going to improve."

"Of course. Well, by our projections you should only be here for another two weeks, barring any complications. It'll help you get into the routine, which is a VERY good thing to do, William" Wondering what he was talking about, I moved my head slightly to his right, to see several bottles of medication. 'Cyclosporine' and 'Azathioprine' the only two labels I could read.

"Oh...of course. I'll make it my top priority" I replied, putting on my most sincere voice. It seemed to work, as Doctor Richards merely smiled at me and nodded his head in approval, before leaving my bedside to converse with other patients on my ward.

_"This is going to be, without a doubt, the most boring two weeks of my life. Time to sleep, Brain"_As if by some magical incantation, my brain appeared to heed my order, as I felt the ward around me becoming quieter and darker. As I shut my eyes, and with it, the world out, I felt myself lulled into a peaceful slumber.

**February 4th 2006**

Reading the last few pages of Aldous Huxley's 'Brave New World', my mind readily comparing it to George Orwell's '1984' (Which I had read several times, but not on this occasion of hospitalisation), my concentration was lost at the sound of two pairs of approaching footsteps. I raised my head from the novel to see Doctor Richards and my Grandfather. It was painfully obvious that they had been in an argument. My Grandfather was doing his 'Dresden Murderer's stare' as he called it, directly at the unaware Doctor. I felt like he was starting directly into the poor Doctor's soul.

"Hello there William, how're you feeling?"

"Distracted. Otherwise quite well thank you." I do hope my annoyance at him distracting me from my book was obvious. By his pained expression, I see that I've succeeded.

"That's good to hear. Me and your Grandfather have been having a...discussion, concerning you, and we came to the conclusion that you should be heavily involved in this" By his hesitation with the word 'discussion', his awkwardness all-but-proved my Grandfather's arguing had infected even a house of the sick. Impressive.

"We would like to know about what you plan to do about your education, William. What are your plans?"

"Well, I'm planning to contact Notre Dame when I get back home. I know plenty of people who have re-done a year of their education due to more frivolous reasons. Being on the verge of death every now and then, I think they'd allow me to re-take Year 13" At this declaration, both Doctor Richards and my Grandfather both had a sharp sigh, staring solemnly towards me. I braced myself for something bad.

"William...we were discussing your educational future, and...I'm sorry to say it, but in my position as a medical professional, I cannot recommend that you return to Notre Dame college for your education. Your new bodily condition would simply, bluntly put, be too fragile, especially in an environment as...hectic as I imagine it is. I'm sorry William."

My Grandfather was silent, as was I. This revelation that I couldn't go ahead with resuming my normal life struck me right in the heart. I had the medication, sure, but other than that, I was going to live as normal, as if nothing happened, right? That's what I had planned to do, and had seemed pretty damn achievable. Until this 'medical professional', this Doctor, this man who I've barely seen as it is for my stay in this ward. How DARE he tell me what I can and can't do?

"What gives you the right to tell me what college I can and can't go to?" I sharply retort, a hint of nastiness in my voice. "Being one of the top performing colleges in the Leeds area, I'm perfectly sure that they WILL have adequate facilities for someone with a condition such as mine. I have every right to choose my future. How DARE you tell me what I can't do, you don't have the right."

Doctor Richards simply looked on at me solemnly, it was a routine he had performed many times I bet, stripping a young man or woman of their right to choose what they do with their lives. I felt anger. But more than anything else, I felt disappointment.

"In fact, why don't yo-"

"William" My Grandfather's voice stopped me in my tracks. I had forgotten he was present, as, which was quite unusual for him, he hadn't made his presence known. In fact, that was the first time I'd heard his voice in two days, as his last visit had been on Wednesday. "Please, stop. Listen to what Doctor Richards has to say."

It seems I had misjudged his anger earlier. Either that, or he had a sudden change of heart during my tirade. Which, I now realise, was ridiculous. This man's a Doctor, of course he can tell me what I can and can't do. I'm his patient, it'd be foolish to ignore his advice or his instructions. Lord, I must've sounded like a spoilt child.

"Thank you, Mr. Dresner." The Doctor says thankfully, glancing at my Grandfather.

"William, I'm going to say this in the kindest way I can, but I'm sorry, you can't return to Notre Dame College. My conscience as your Doctor would not be clear if I were to read in the paper that you had passed away at that College. Your body simply will not be suitable for a hectic place such as that. I know of a few colleges and schools that would be able to accommodate with ease a special-needs student such as yourself."

_"Special Needs? How dare you, I'm not a cripple you moron."_

"Special Needs...Doctor? I'm not a Special Needs student at all, I'm perfectly fine, I just have to take medication. Otherwise, I'm perfectly fine! Notre dame would be a perfect place for someone like that, don't you think?" I said in a overly-jolly voice that the Doctor clearly did not find amusing. "In fact, if I don't go back to Notre Dame, the only other place I could really feel comfortable going to school would be in somewhere like Japan! I obviously couldn't afford to go to Japan, so I guess I'll have to stay here at Notre Dame where I'm safe, wont I?" _"Japan? Why did that come into my mind? Huh..."_

At this, the Doctor and my Grandfather looked at each other, with an understanding I've never seen anyone have with my Grandfather. What have I gotten myself into?

"Japan, you say? Well, it's no Germany by any means, but that'll do nicely for you I think, my dear Wilhelm!" _"What?"_

"Yes, Mr. Dresner! I believe I know of a School in Japan that would suit your Grandson's needs perfectly! It's internationally renowned, so it's a real step-up over that Notre Dame place, too!" _"I...what? This must be some sort of Joke, right? Somewhere like that must be ridiculously expensive regardless..."_

"I think we can set that up for my dear Grandson here, don't you, Doctor Richards?" _"I don't"_

"I believe we can, Mr. Dresner. I'm glad you agree! Besides, William, I'm sure you'll love it. Learning a new language and I new culture can really enrich your life!" _"I'll enrich YOUR life you Mongoloid"_"I'll make headway with contacting them about William, don't you worry, Mr. Dresner. I'll do everything I can to get your grandson the place he deserves in this school. I'll leave you now, I hope this has been a lesson for you, William" As the Doctor walks away, I feel confused. A lesson? That means that was all a joke to get me agitated and teach me about the wrongs of ignoring stuff from Doctors, right?

"William, William, William...you really do need to watch your mouth sometimes. Look what you've gotten yourself into now."

"What? You can't be serious. That was a joke, right?"

"Nope. We were both being completely serious, William. This is what we call tough love, I suppose. My father did it to me, and I turned out great!"_"Arguably"_

"Tough love? What the hell is that supposed to mean? How is it loving to send, might I remind you, the only relative still in your life, to a foreign country, when he's in bad health?"

"Oh, my dear William, you won't be going this year, don't be ridiculous! You'll be going next year, when you've learnt enough Japanese to not embarrass the family name to those who might know it!" _"Family name? We have a reputation? I highly doubt that you senile old git."_

"Right...this place has got to be expensive, right? We can't afford it, how can I afford to go?" My Grandfather positively beamed at this question, making me feel slightly disconcerted.

"Me, of course! You'd be surprised at the amount of money I have saved up for an occasion such as this. My Father's orders, too! He sat me on his knee, and told me 'Son, be as tight-fisted with your money as you can. Maybe your son needs help one day, or your wife, or your grandson' or something to that effect, anyway. I don't remember, it was a long time ago. The point of the message stands though, and I've been saving up for an event such as this!"_"Well, I guess that explains why, if this money business is true, we live in such humble accommodation."_

"Yeah...okay. Fine, I'll go along with this scheme of yours for the time being. I've always wanted to go travelling to Japan anyway..." The last part of that sentence didn't sound at all convincing, though, truth be told, I HAD always wanted to go to Japan. I was a positive technophile, and the amount of technological innovations that come out of Japan make it all the more enticing for me to go. I wouldn't miss Notre Dame that much anyway. Besides not really having much of an attachment to the college in the first place, I was only so adamant about returning so I could keep living as I did before my surgery and before everything seemed to happen at once. I think I'll survive.

"Well, I should go pick you up some Japanese-language books, right? I think I'll see if there's any night-classes you can attend at the local colleges too, I hear Leeds City College has a good language department. After you're done with the gym, of course."

"The Gym? What're you talking about?" I now sounded more anxious than I did when talking with the Doctor. I hated Gyms, positively hated them. I hated the people I saw at Gyms, too. Show-offs with nothing on their mind but taking Steroids and impressing the next stupid girl to come along and jump into bed with them. It disgusts me. I hate gyms.

"Oh, did the Doctor not tell you? You're required to attend a rehabilitation gym for at least three months to regain the fitness levels you had before, to let your lungs adjust too I think...you'll be starting on Monday." _"Well, at least I get the weekend at home...I'll be glad to leave this hospital, I've been here a mere three weeks and I've hated it. I can't imagine staying for months."_

"Rehabilitation gym? Huh, that doesn't sound bad, I can do that, yeah." My agreeableness pleased my Grandfather, as he ushered me up and told me to get dressed.

"Come on Wilhelm, let's get you discharged and home, you need to start on your Japanese!" _"Oh good lord, please don't remind me. This is too ridiculous to be actually happening. Please wake me up?"_

With my plea to no-one in particular going unanswered, I did as he asked, and before long we were walking into the door of the apartment we shared. As I heard I wasn't going this year, that gives me a long time to learn. thankfully. I might not be especially fluent by the time I presumably leave for Japan, but I should be competent enough as to not be a walking embarrassment to the western world.

_"This is going to be a long year..."_

**April 3rd 2007**

"Have you got your passport?"

"Yes, Grandfather"

"Your paperwork for enrolment at Yamaku?"

"Yes, Grandfather"

"Your medication?"

"Of course! What do you take me for, an idiot?" I felt and sounded mock-offended at his suggestion that I could forget the things that were routinely drilled into my head at the hospital not to forget. I even sound responsible. Gosh.

"No, Wilhelm, I take you for someone who is going to the other side of the world on his own, on my money, and on my insistence. I feel both responsible for this and adamant that you don't mess it up. Don't mess it up, Wilhelm."

"Grandfather, I've told you, it's William."

**"Attention all passengers. The Japan Airlines flight to Narita is now boarding at gate 5. All passengers for the Japan Airlines flight to Narita, please proceed to gate 5, thank you."**

This announcement brought a sad look to my Grandfather's face. This was my first flight, as I would be connecting with an All Nippon Airways flight at Narita, which would then take me onto Sendai, the region where the school was located. Why can't it be in Tokyo? I feel a slight annoyance at having to take more than just a single flight, but it shouldn't be too tiring. I wasn't flying for more than a full day at least.

"Well...Wilhelm...this is it, isn't it? The culmination of a year's worth of preparation, I have faith you'll carry yourself with an air of dignity. Don't fail me, boy."

"Grandfather...trust me, I'll make you proud to be a Dresner." My Grandfather had the biggest smile I had seen for a long time at my last comment. Then, something very strange happened. We both walked forward and embraced each other. Separating from him, and looking him in the eyes, I simply said "Goodbye, Grandfather. Pass auf dich auf"

That was the first time I'd spoken his mother tongue in a long time, and he appreciated it. I even thought I saw a tear drop down from one of his eyes, but he embraced me again, returning the same phrase back to me. Then, speechless, we simply smiled at each other and parted ways. I had an interesting year ahead of me no doubt. But too busy to contemplate on the year ahead, I rushed myself to ensure I didn't miss my flight, getting there briskly with 10 minutes to spare.

_"Well, here we go. Goodbye England, I'll miss you and your terrible weather"_ I sarcastically thought as I boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 1: Brave New World

**Chapter 1: Brave New World**- **April 4th 2007**

_"So, this is it? This looks far too fancy to be a school for the crippled"._

Many thoughts and feelings raced throughout my mind as the bus drove more and more quietly into the distance, and I stood in slight awe of the regal looking gate in front of me. It wasn't what I had in mind for a school run primarily for disabled students, though I quickly remembered how expensive this place was, and it certainly did look the part for a private school. Whether I looked the part for a private disabled school was another matter entirely.

I was told that there would be someone waiting for me at the gate. This person was evidently late, as my phone informed me that it was 8:08pm, I had told them I was due to arrive dead-on 8. Clearly the Japanese efficiency that I'd heard about wasn't present here. Maybe being late was a trait of the disabled?

My musings were interrupted by the sound of the gate next to which I had leaned opening. A young man who I assumed was about my age came into my field of view. The school's uniform confirmed that he wasn't a member of staff, at least. He looked studious, every inch of him looked relatively neat and tidy, and a small pair of glasses adorned his face. This must be my **late**guide.

"Good evening, and welcome to Yamaku. My name's Osamu Nakahara, and I'll be your Class Representative this year". He says all this while in a long bow. Such is the Japanese custom. Though perhaps being a foreigner, politeness is pushed to the forefront of interaction? His bow seemed quite overdone.

"Yes, hello. I'm William Dresner, pleased to meet you". I reply, promptly bowing back in a similar fashion myself. I can already tell it'd take some time before this became as natural as the old-fashioned handshake was to me.

Raising my head once again, I noticed that Osamu had a Cane at his left, and was leaning on it with quite some force. Making an effort not to be obvious, I averted my gaze from it and looked him in the eye. _"I wonder what's wrong with him?"._

"Shall we head inside? I'm sure there's a lot you want to know".

Osamu's question broke me from my thinking, and, slightly embarrassed, I replied "Yes...of course. Sorry about that, kinda dazed off for a second there...long flight".

"Oh, if I may ask, where did you fly from?".

Mastering the art of walking, carrying my luggage, and talking simultaneously, I hastily replied "England. I flew from London. It was about a 12 hour flight into Japan then an hour-long flight from Narita. The jet lag really makes you feel exhausted".

"England? I've always wanted to go there, you have some really beautiful buildings, I don't think I could handle a 12-hour flight though!". This comment is accompanied by slight laughter from him at the end. I didn't realise which part of that was meant to be funny, but to be polite; I chuckled back a little bit.

"Yeah, it really does. The British museum is fantastic if you ever do end up going. I'd certainly recommend it anyway." My recommendation seems to light a smile on Osamu's face.

"Oh I know! I've always wanted to go and see the Ancient Egyptian stuff they have there. I could spend days just looking over everything they have in there!"

His enthusiasm for history reminded me of my Grandfather in a way. Though I suspect Osamu's historical enthusiasm wasn't restricted to German history. Looking ahead, I realised we were now at the entrance to the school. My home for the entire year. I don't know if I'll be able to bear it, though I could get used to the decidedly up-market surroundings.

"Yeah...I have to go see the Doctor, don't I?" My changing of the subject seems to sadden him a little, but he replies with efficiency.

"Yes, all new students have to get checked out by the Nurse, I'll take you there now if you want? Unless there's anywhere else..."

"Yes, there is actually. I'm assuming there's a library here?"

"There is! Though it'll be closed at the moment...I could show you tomorrow if you like? We're in the same class, so I could show you after class, it's not hard to find". _"Urgh, getting used to this silly school year is going to be a pain. Why start on the 1st of April? It must be some sort of a joke."_

"Sure, that'll be great Osamu, thanks. So, straight to the Doctor's it is".

"Sure thing. If you're lucky, you won't have to see the Nurse all that much except for routine check-ups". _"He keeps going on about this nurse. Frankly, I wouldn't mind having to see an attractive nurse on a regular basis, though I'm sure my health would disagree with me..."_

With nothing else left to discuss on the matter, we quickly and promptly walked to the Nurse's office, mentally noting where it was in relation to the entrance. Though I'm sure it wouldn't be difficult to ask for help if I got lost, I'd rather not be dependent on the help of other students.

"Well, this is it. Do you need help finding the boy's dorm too?"

"No, I should be fine, I think I spotted the dormitories on the way in. Room one-one-eight shouldn't be too difficult to find. Thank you for the offer though, Osamu".

"One-one-eight? Oh...okay. You're welcome William. Remember, I'm your Class Representative this year, so come straight to me if you need help with anything, okay?" He said this with a genuinely friendly smile on his face. I actually felt somewhat welcome.

"Yeah...I'll make sure I do Osamu, thanks. I'll see you tomorrow, then? Class 3-4, right?" His nod confirms my thinking and I wish him well as he turns around and leaves me to face this hopefully very attractive nurse.

I knock on the door and hear a muffled acknowledgement to enter.

Upon entering I'm greeted with a sight I wasn't exactly expecting.

First of all, it's a male nurse. Second of all, his hair was what I could only describe as light purple/blue-ish. And third of all, he was squinting. Abnormally squinting. It was quite disconcerting.

"Ah, hello! Take a seat! You must be...Dresner, right?" I remembered social etiquette and bowed in front of him and replied to his inquiry.

"Yes, William Dresner, sir".

He seemed to laugh at my formality which drew a confused look from me, which he kindly addressed.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just laughing at this politeness, I don't expect as much from many students, least likely a foreigner! We don't have to be so formal here, Dresner, we're all like a big...friendly community, here". His smile was a little off-putting too. Along with his eyes, I felt like he was going to turn this visit into a badly made horror film.

"Erm...I'll remember that, thank you. Nurse...?"

"Hmm...? Oh, just call me Nurse, that's what everyone else does!". _"So, he squints an abnormal amount, he seems to have a smile constantly plastered on his face, he has a strange hair-colour, and he doesn't have a name? This guy MUST be a horror villain"._

"Oh. Sure, okay...Nurse". My apparent confusion and awkwardness elicits another chuckle from him.

"Anyway, Dresner. Down to business."

His sudden change of tone and disappearance of his smile take me by surprise. This must be what he's like on the job.

"From the information I received from your resident Doctor, you underwent a full pulmonary transplant a little over a year ago, right?" _"Pulmonary...? Oh, yes of course, Lungs"._

"Erm, yes. Just over a year ago, Nurse".

"How have you been adjusting to it? Regular light exercise?"

"Erm, yes. I spent three months going to a rehabilitation gym after the transplant. Other than that I haven't been doing anything too stressful, yes". I avoided overtly lying about this. But I'd neglected to keep up a regular exercise schedule like my Doctor had suggested. This one seems like he might be a bit more diligent though.

"Abstinence from Tobacco and Alcohol products, yes?"

"Certainly, I haven't touched Alcohol or Tobacco in well over a year, Nurse". This one was actually true. After I was hospitalised I was unable to acquire alcohol or cigarettes, and I doubt I would've been allowed to had I been able to regardless. Being in the hospital actually helped me inadvertently quit Smoking, as I'd been a regular smoker previously.

"Well, make sure you keep it that way, right? I know you're turning 20 soon. Don't let you being of legal age tempt you to go back to either of those things. It'd wreak havoc on your body, Dresner". The way he said this made me anxious, he sounded like he'd throttle me himself if I defied his orders. It also reminded me that the legal age for Smoking and Drinking was indeed 20 in Japan, as opposed to the 18 for both back home.

"I will do, you don't have to worry about me".

"Good, now...give me a second, I need to find your file".

He spends a good half a minute flipping through his many stacks of files neatly set about on his desk, though they're seemingly not in Alphabetical order, or surely he wouldn't be taking so long. I can't imagine their being many people with the name Dresner in a Japanese school.

"Ah, here we are, Dresner!" He exclaims triumphantly, retrieving it from its brethren and removing the contents from their folder. Going over the several sheets of paper inside, he sets them down and looks straight at me.

"Well, everything here seems to be in order. You've got enough medication to last you for the next six months. Just come to me within the month when you need more. Other than that you should already know everything you need to know about your medication schedule?"

"Yep. Three capsules a day, once a day, before I go to sleep. I got it drilled into my skull by my last Doctor, so you don't have to worry about me forgetting".

"Oh my, well I'm no brain surgeon, so I can't promise the same results I'm afraid". He smirks at his apparent joke. _"Brain surgeon jokes...really? Does he tell those to everyone?"_

"Erm, anyway, moving on from comedy, I'm sure you'll be fine with your medication. Might I recommend the swimming pool or the running track for some regular light exercise? Nothing too harsh of course, though something to just get your body to work up a light sweat."

"I'll look into them, yes. Thanks for the recommendations."

"So, unless there's anything else you want to discuss, you're free to go, Dresner. Don't let me see you again too quickly!" He said quite jovially with a large smirk on his face. Dear lord I hope I don't have to see this man too often.

Leaving the chair and standing up, I give it a think and come to the conclusion that there's nothing that I need to bring up with him. Giving me an exit window from this strange, yet (I think) good-natured gentleman.

"No, there's nothing else I can think of Nurse. I'll make sure to come to you or one of your staff if there's anything urgent I need to discuss. Goodbye!" I say, shaking his outstretched hand in a firm handshake, picking up my luggage that I have so far neglected to drop off at my room, and left his office. Feeling a little relieved.

_"Right, time to drop off my stuff at my room, room one-one-eight if memory serves me right."_My Key was buried inside my bag, and only outside the room would I permit myself to searching and sifting through my things to find it.

**118 - Dresner.W**

I stood outside my room, after a good 20 minutes of wandering around campus (I had refused to ask anyone else on my first day being here, and I kept making myself believe that I remembered exactly where the dormitories were) I was finally outside my room for the next year of schooling. It was a strange feeling, thinking this is where I was going to be staying for the next year. An ambivalence of dread and anticipation.

None of the other rooms near mine seemed to be occupied either, the lack of names on the number-plates seemed like a give-away. Apart from one. One of the rooms opposite me had a light shining out from underneath it.

**117 - Setou.K**

I considered introducing myself to, from what I could tell, my lone hallmate. However, my brain pleaded with me to leave that until tomorrow and get some needed rest. I happily obliged, mentally noting to remember to introduce myself to him in the morning. _"I do hope he's at least passingly interested in something other than sports. Sports nuts irritate me"._

Putting my luggage on the floor, I surprisingly quickly fished out my room key from among such things as my new school uniform (God, it feels wierd to say that. I hadn't had to wear a Uniform since I left mandatory schooling at 16), my Japanese student Visa, and my Passport.

Congratulating myself on finding it so quickly, I unlocked the door to my home and entered, quickly dumping my bags on the floor of my surprisingly spacious room and shutting the door behind me. My phone indicated that it was now 9:06pm, and I felt exhausted.

I promptly decided to only unpack my medication plus the bare essentials for classes tomorrow; my alarm clock, a uniform set, and some shampoos and the like for a morning shower. I quickly swallowed my daily dose of pills, locked my door, undressed, and climbed into the surprisingly comfy bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, my brain calling for sleep. I gave one last thought before I gave in to the call of slumber.

_"Well...here we go."_

As always, Feedback and Criticism is happily accepted AND encouraged. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: T, S, and FL

**Chapter 2: Teachers, Students, and fine literature** **- April 5th 2007**

_"Getting woken up by an alarm clock and not wanting to kill the thing? My, I'm changing already"._

If my memory serves me right (and it normally does), I'd had to purchase replacement-upon-replacement alarm clock in the past. I hated the things, and unfortunately for them, that relationship never really changed. I smacked one a little too hard for disturbing my slumber? Here's another one. Rinse and repeat. Apparently that relationship has changed today. Strange.

_"Urgh, I am NOT looking forward to wearing a bloody school uniform again. I'm nearly 20 years old and I have to wear something that automatically makes me younger in the eyes of others. Bloody hell"_. Looking over my uniform for the next year filled me with annoyance. I hadn't had to wear a uniform in College when I was 16, yet I have to wear one when I'm 19? Bloody Japanese.

Averting my gaze from the (In my opinion) gaudy-looking Uniform hanging on the door of my wardrobe, I collect the cosmetic items I use for my morning shower. Shampoo, conditioner, etc. I sound like a bloody girl when I talk about using stuff like 'Conditioner', but having blonde hair that hasn't been cut in a few months means it'll be all the more obvious if it's greasy in the slightest, and I'd at least like to appear well-groomed to my new classmates.

Opening my door to make my way to the communal bathroom, I hasten myself into introducing myself as I hear my lone hall-mate shutting his door. I figure I might as well get the introduction out of the way as soon as possible. We're the only two on here as far as I can tell. I step up to the door of 117 and briskly knock, wondering what this '' might be like.

"Who is it?" I hear from inside.

"I'm the guy who's just moved into 118, figured I'd better introduce myself". Not as enthusiastic-sounding as he might like, probably. A tad odd that he didn't just answer his door though.

"Oh, right". I hear again, followed by the sound of several locks clicking and unlocking. _"Huh, that's odd. Unless I'm hearing things..."._

As the door opens, I'm greeted by a strange sight. A fairly small guy, wearing ridiculously thick glasses, and a scarf. Indoors. _"What the hell is this guy's deal? I'm guessing he has something wrong with his sight, but he didn't have to go for the whole Harry Potter look, did he?"_

"You're the guy who just moved in you said?'Sup, I'm Kenji". He says all this while leaning in closer and closer towards me, probably a requirement for someone who needs glasses that thick.

"Nice to meet you Kenji, I'm William". I politely reply, shaking his outstretched (and extremely sweaty) hand. Followed up by a discreet trouser wipe of the hand. Discreet.

"You haven't let anyone else in your room have you, William?" _"Strange question to open small talk with..."._

"Nope, not as far as I'm aware. I brought all my stuff here last night, and then went straight to sleep. So if there HAS been anyone else in there since then, they've certainly been very quiet about it".

"Shit, dude, don't joke about stuff like that around here". I'm slightly taken aback by his now whispered tone, and the fact that he's now leaning even closer than I thought necessary. This is made even more uncomfortable by the fact that his breath smells of...something like a mix of Alcohol and Garlic.

"One piece of advice for you; don't trust the women here".

Leaving a rather bemused look on my face, he turns around and shut his door, from behind which I hear the clicking of many (I presume installed by none other than Kenji) additional locks. A very strange boy indeed. He might be good for a laugh if I humour him, though. With introductions over, I make my way into the shower and begin the 15 minute-or-so process of getting clean. In the process, mulling over such interesting subjects as whether or not I'll see anyone with mechanical body parts...what I imagine would look like how Arnold Schwarzenegger looks in the Terminator films. I think my mind reverts to that of a child when I allow it to daydream.

Violently drying my as-always stubbornly wet hair, I spot a note with my name on it placed on the desk opposite my Bed. Either I didn't notice it yet, or these 'Not-to-be-trusted' women have sent me a letter of warning. I mentally hope for the former and see myself relieved at the fact that it is not, in fact, from a dangerous woman, but merely my teacher. My teacher for what I remember being called 'Homeroom', or the first class of the day. I prefer the term form tutor from back home, but I guess homeroom teacher sounds more accommodating.

Reading over the friendly enough sounding note, it makes a point that I should meet my homeroom teacher just inside the entrance to the school building at 8:20. Glancing over at my alarm clock, a sense of relief flows over me as it thankfully reads '**8:02**, giving me about 10 minutes to get dressed and look somewhat presentable for the people I'm going to share a class with for the next year.

Though, of course, I would look out of place as it is, even if this was a perfectly normal school in this country. I'm a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, 6'1 guy from the other side of the world. It's essentially impossible for me to look like I 'fit-in' here. Though I do wonder, what does count as 'fitting-in' at a school where most students walk the line between life and death every single day? Well, that might be an over exaggeration on my part. The only reason I'm here is because I have someone else's lungs working for me, and it's not like I could drop dead any second. Well, after the first few weeks of having them, anyway. It's going to be difficult to get rid of this feeling of not-belonging, however. Time will tell I suppose.

Through my mind's musings about my place in this school, I'd managed, almost on automatic, to get dressed into my Uniform, and set to work on giving my hair a relatively quick comb. _"Huh, I really do need to get a haircut at some point. I do hope there's a barbers near here, I didn't get a good luck at the town I passed through on the bus...gives me something to do I suppose"._

As my clock read **8:13**, I opened my as-of-yet unpacked luggage and picked out my already-packed school bag. My Grandfather's gesture that he cared about my education when he helped me pack the night before my flight. _"I really should thank him for that...gives me a reason to write to him. I do wish you would learn how to use a computer, Günter"._

Checking everything in my bag was in order and present (Of course it is. My Grandfather, despite his age, still has a very good memory.), I set off out of my room, making sure to lock it behind me, and headed out of the dormitory, and tried to mentally prepare myself for meeting my classmates. Anxiousness.

"Dresner, is it? Nice to meet you. I'm Takenaka".

I shake my teacher's outstretched hand in a firm handshake. He seems to be on the older side when it comes to teachers, but from his friendly, welcoming demeanour; I imagine him being easy enough to get along with.

"Yes sir, nice to meet you too".

"Oh, I don't believe you've been told, so forgive me if I'm repeating information. I'll also be your History teacher".

"History? Well I've always taken an interest in the past, I'll be sure to meet your expectations". _"If it's German History, anyway. I won't fail for fear my bloody Grandfather will come around the world to discipline me himself"._

"Oh, you're a History man, are you? Well, I'm sure we'll get along just fine Dresner. We best be on our way, Homeroom starts at 8:30".

Thus, I set out following him and engaging in idle small talk about my flight, how I'm finding Japan, etc. All the usual topics I've become accustomed to already. People seem...too polite, like they actually care about how my flight was. Maybe it's a cultural thing? I've always heard Japanese culture is much more polite than the culture I'm used to, anyway.

Following a few flights of stairs and a corridor or two later, and I'm in front of my classroom, 3-4. My class for the next year of my life. I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't anxious. I'm damn-well bloody nervous. Partly due to I'm still scared of messing up my Japanese. I'm fairly confident I can understand most things someone will say to me, but my vocabulary I'm not totally confident on yet. Yet, also due to the fact that I look so bloody out of place here. Mostly because I'm a foreigner, but also because there's nothing outwardly wrong with me. I can't get rid of the feeling that you have to have some sort of deformity to fit in here. I'm sure that's just my nerves talking, but you never know.

"Oh, Dresner, I forgot to ask, but would you like to introduce yourself to the class?".

"Introduce myself, sir? You mean, as in, stand at the front of the class and try to convince them that I'm at least somewhat interesting?"

"Hey, don't take such a defeatist tone! You may be used to that in schools where you're from, and I can't say that it wouldn't happen in schools over here...but remember, this isn't, for all intents and purposes, a normal school. The students here seem to have more...what's the word? Empathy with other students. Conventional bullying or anything of the sort doesn't exist from my knowledge here. I'm sure you'll be fine, follow me in". _"You didn't even give me a choice in the matter! Dictator"._

I hear him introduce himself to the students in the class that haven't been taught by him before; I guess some classes change students around? I then hear him announce that this class has a new transfer student coming in, and that they should all welcome me. It's my cue, I guess. My feet and legs seem to move all on their own, and before I know it I'm stood next to my teacher facing a class full of inquisitive and (mostly, in my opinion) bored faces. Among them, the representative I met yesterday, Osamu. He flashes me a friendly smile as I look up at the rest of the class. _"Ah...shit. I didn't really plan for anything like this. Here goes!_

"Erm...Hello! My name is William Dresner...I'm half-English and half-German, and I flew in from England yesterday, so I apologise if my Japanese isn't the best from time-to-time. From what I've seen of Japan so far, it's a beautiful country with lovely people, so I look forward to meeting all of you and being your classmate this year. Thank you". _"That was the best I could think of? Jesus, I guess I completed the whole 'boring foreigner' thing I was gunning for"._

I feel a strong pat on my back as Takenaka steps up next to me. Well, at least I didn't screw it up or make any mistakes; he's possibly seen worse than that. Probably people who didn't even feel comfortable introducing themselves. I guess I'm in his good books for now, making his job a little easier and liking History, after all.

As he goes through a speech about the merits of accepting and getting along with new students, the usual stuff I assume, I take a look over some of my classmates. Several of them, including Osamu as I noticed yesterday; have canes at the side of their desks. Others have nothing obviously wrong with them, probably internal issues, like myself. Some have artificial limbs. It really is a varied bunch of...conditions? They seem like an interesting bunch anyway, I could've done worse, I guess.

The rest of the class, as if ordered to, omit a light clap at the end of Takenaka's speech. He smiles at the class and motions them to quieten down.

"As it's the first homeroom of the year, I want you to go into discussion groups and talking about something that is pertinent to every member of this class. The Future. Particularly, what career path you want to pursue once you finish your education here. Discuss how similar or how different your career paths are; discuss what else you'd like to do if that option was closed off to you. Even make a few notes if you want, I won't be expecting any written work in at the end of this session, but really, give your future some thought, people".

With that announcement, the class suddenly begins breaking off into different pairs and trios, I feel slightly awkward and nervous, but Takenaka doesn't leave me hanging, thank God.

"Ah, Dresner, I believe you've already become acquainted with our Class Representative, Mr. Nakahara?"

I nod the affirmative and glance at Osamu in acknowledgement.

"I'm assigning you the window seat next to him, and I'd like you to work with him for today. After all, he's the one best suited to introduce you to the rest of the school. He's been representative for the last two years!" I hear an embarrassed-sounding response from Osamu about this praise. Seems like he's a modest one.

"Will do, Sir". I politely nod at Takenaka and take my seat to the left of Osamu.

"So, seems we're together again, Nakahara".

"Yep, it'd seem that way. Well, I can't complain, just means I can get more information about places to visit from you". A light chuckle follows his statement as I unpack a notebook and a pencil from my bag.

"So you're just going to use me as some sort of free travel agent? Well, can't say I haven't been treated worse".

"Who said I wouldn't give you something in return? There's plenty of stuff I know about this school, the people here, the surrounding area...plenty of stuff to interest and help a new student like yourself, ya' know".

"I...guess. Yeah, that could work, actually. Though I'm sure if I mentioned this information levying to Takenaka..."

"Oh he won't mind, believe me. I'm glad to see we have a deal! Oh, by the way, William. You don't have to be so formal, like the bow you gave me yesterday and only using my family name. Everyone here is pretty...relaxed about all that stuff, so you don't need to act all polite and everything. Just a tip".

"Oh. Well I seem a bit silly for presuming I had to, I guess. Thanks for the heads up...Osamu".

"No problem! So, onto the topic of discussion, what do YOU want to be when you finish here, William?"

"Well...I've always wanted to go into Politics..."

The discussion for the next ten minutes or so involves a back-and-forth political debate (We happen to fall on different positions on the Political spectrum, it seems), the school, class representative duties, what it feels like being an foreigner in Japan, and a host of other things we somehow manage to fit into a measly ten minutes. (Along with answering the register when your name was called, it seemed just like any Form session I'd be in at home)

By the end of the session we've actually made very little in the way of notes, but we seem to be fairly well acquainted with each other now, regardless. Quite surprising, giving it's been such a short amount of time, but he seemed to be interested in what I had to say, which was comforting.

Everyone's ears perked up at the sound of the bell signalling the end of the homeroom period, but no one moved. I guess we have History as our first lesson of the day, seeing as Takenaka isn't taking his leave.

"Right, people. As you may have guessed, you have History with yours truly for this period. The first module we're going to be covering is focused on the Roman Empire, specifically the transition from the Roman Republic into the aforementioned Empire. Turn to page 65 in your textbooks when you receive one and we'll start from there".

_"Roman History? Well...can't say it's of any particular interest to me, but hey, it should at least be somewhat interesting...I hope I remembered to bring my reading glasses..."_

Finally, it's lunch. Given that I've just had several different lessons in the same room, it was really a different routine to what I was used to back home. The practice of your Teachers moving classes instead of students was certainly a foreign one to me, though one that I'm sure I'll get used to in due time.

"So, William, I take it you don't have any plans for lunch?"

"Nope. Nothing at all besides going for food, did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to take lunch with me? I remember you asked about the Library yesterday too, I could show you that afterwards if you'd like?"

"Sure, that'd be great Osamu. Shall we head for food then?"

Following my question, we both collect our things, and proceed to leave the classroom. The Science teacher gives me an apathetic nod as we pass him to leave the room (His name was Mutou, I think?)

As we enter the corridor, I look on in bemusement as I see one of the members of our class sprint off down the corridor, nearly hitting several people on the way. Surely a safety hazard?

"Isn't running in the halls like that against the rules?"

"Huh? Oh, well, yeah. Tell that to Emi, though. She's on the track team; I guess it's just part of her nature". Though I can say my surprise at this is born more out of someone that small being able to run that fast than someone defying the rules. I guess even at somewhere as safety-mad as Yamaku, you still get people who don't think first and act second.

Following some idle chit-chat as we walk the halls down towards the cafeteria, we receive our meals (I chose some bland-looking Rice-based dish) and promptly take our seats.

"They don't have much...variety in the food here, do they?"

"I take it you're used to more 'interesting' food where you come from?"

"No...It's not that, it just all seems so...bland, I guess"

"Well everyone here has their own dietary requirements. Making elaborate meals to fit everyone's dietary and nutritional needs would be very difficult, William".

"Yeah...I guess you have a point, Osamu. I've always liked Rice, anyway..."

With that exchange over and my curiosity satiated, I set to solving my own hunger. Turns out the stuff here is filling enough, just not high-up on the taste meter. Not that I mind, I can head into the town and pick up some stuff for myself if I want to, so I don't have to subsist on the meagre food they're forced to serve here.

Osamu then moves his eyes rather sharply to his left, indicating me to follow them. He seems to be drawing my attention to two girls, eating their own lunches at the other side of the cafeteria. They're quite an...odd site. One, a 'bubbly' looking girl, has her hair dyed pink, in some sort of ridiculous style which must easily take an hour to sort out in the morning, and the other is a stern-looking, blue-haired, bespectacled girl. I then notice that the former girl is making strange looking hand-gestures as a form of what I imagine is communication. Sign-language I guess.

"What? Those two?".

"Yes. I thought I better give you fair warning. The blue-haired one is the President of the student council...they have a reputation for hounding new students to join them. Though you should be alright, seeing as you're not in their class. But if you see them, walk the other way and avoid them, William. I pity any pour soul who transfers into their class this year..."

"Erm...yeah, I'll make sure I do that, Osamu". _"Ehh, they seem attractive enough...that says nothing for what they're like, though. No way am I joining the student council, this is my first day here! The pink one does seem to be one of those annoyingly happy people, also"._

"Well, with that in mind, we have plenty of time left until the end of lunch, would you like me to show you the Library now?"

"Oh, yes, I'd like that. Thanks Osamu". We promptly take our used plates and cutlery up to the collection point, and leave the cafeteria, making sure to keep plenty of distance between ourselves and the student council duo. It's the only thing I'll be able to do in the future, as with me towering over most people I've seen in this school, I can't exactly hide from them.

"The Library isn't far, William, this way". Osamu leads the way, and I follow.

"Oh...I...wow. This place is amazing". My awe at the sheer size of the library receives an amused chuckle from Osamu.

"Hmm, most people say that when they first see it. I think everyone forgets that this is a private school, and does get quite a lot of outside funding. Quite a fitting library, I think".

"Well, yeah, that makes sense, I guess".

"Anyway, I have some class representative duties to attend to, I'm sure you can find your way around here just fine. I'll see you back in class?"

"Oh, sure, don't let me keep you. See you later, Osamu".

With that, he leaves me in this fantastic looking library. With my reading of Japanese not being as great as I'd like, I wonder if they have any English-language books? Where's the librarian?

I stand at what I assume is the librarian's desk and ring the small bell present on it. I'm greeted by a mousy-looking brunette, wearing a small pair of glasses and looking extremely flustered.

"I'm sorry! You haven't been waiting long have you? I was just sorting through some new booksandIhaven'thadmuchtimetodomuchandsorry!" _"Whoa...chill, I've only been here about 30 seconds"._

"Erm, no, I haven't been waiting long, I'm sorry for interrupting your work".

"Nonono you don't have to apologise, it's my job and I was being negligent of my job and...sorry!" _"I wonder if this behaviour has anything to do with me being a foreigner? I guess they don't get a lot of foreign students at Yamaku, not many I've seen yet anyway..."_

"It's fine, you don't have to be so flustered. I'm just wondering if you have any English-language books here? You see, my Japanese reading isn't exactly the best. I can get through textbooks fine, but I imagine a novel would stump me right now".

"Erm..." She puts a finger to her lips and seems to go deep in thought, contemplating it for longer than I thought a librarian would really need to.

"Oh! Yes, we do. It's a small section but we have a nice selection of books and novels and everything...it's over that way, near the back". She points off into the deep section of the library near the back.

"Ah, right. Thank you, I'll bring back whatever I want to check out here, then". I leave in search of the section to what I can see is a relieved expression on her face. She really needs to calm down, she'll end up having a heart attack at the rate of worrying I've seen her display in the last minute or so.

Navigating past several different aisles and seating areas, I finally find the hidden away English-language section. This to my surprise is actually quite large. _"Maybe they really do have more English-speaking students than I thought? Or maybe it's for students wanting to brush up on their English..."_

Instantly spotting three books I've always wanted to read, but yet to get around to reading; Tolkien's Lord of the Rings trilogy, I pick them off of the shelf and spot the time. _"Well, I have about forty-five minutes until class starts again, it'd be a pain to go all the way back to my dorm...I'll make a start on Fellowship here I guess..."_

Spotting a secluded area sporting several beanbags to sit down on, I promptly stake my claim to one of them, lower my bag to my side, and place the books neatly next to it. With a little too much excitement for a 19 year old, I quickly open to the first page of Fellowship and begin to draw myself into Middle-earth.

At least, as much as I can until I have the feeling of someone looking at me. Well, plus the fact that I just heard someone walking towards me and stopping. I look up to be greeted by a sheepish looking girl, with long purple hair (Where are all these people with strange coloured hair coming from?), and, from what I can make out at a distance, burns all over the right side of her face. _"Well...god, that's not something you see every day. A purple-haired schoolgirl...with burns all over one side of her face"._

I feel like I should say something, but merely noticing her seems to have set something off, as she looks extremely uncomfortable when I look at her. To be expected I suppose, given her state.

"Yes? Do you...need something?"

I see her take a sharp intake of air as I address her, and to my slight surprise she even seems to take a small step back, as if I was some authority figure accusing her of some heinous crime.

"I...no...I just..." The rest of her sentence is lost to me as she begins mumbling even quieter for my ears to pick up. _"What a skittish girl...and I thought I was anxious introducing myself this morning!"_

"Just...? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you".

"...sit here". _"Oh...I get it. She must usually take this spot when she's reading"._

"You...normally sit here?" All I get in response is a quick, short nod, affirming my theory. I do notice however, that there's more than one beanbag here.

"Well...I apologise for taking your place. Do you mind if I stay here? There's more than one beanbag here, after all..."

"No...I...don't mind". _"She certainly DOES seem to mind. I feel like me being here has terrified her"._

"Well, that's good. Sorry, again. I'm new here; I just transferred in yesterday, so I didn't know someone had already claimed this spot before me. I'm William, yourself?" I gesture to her as I introduce myself; seemingly making her all the more scared of me.

"H...Hana..." She cuts herself off in the middle of what I presume is her name. _"Wow, this is a seriously bad case. I don't even know if I'd be able to handle having to talk to someone like this on a regular basis"._

"I...I'vegottagodosomething!" With that, at a pace I can only compare with Olympic sprinters, she dashes away from her spot and presumably, out of the library.

I put my book down in slight shock and ponder to myself. _"What just happened? I didn't exactly do anything out of the ordinary...strange girl. Might be able to get more out of her if I frequent this spot, who knows? Would I even be able to handle someone as downright scared as that without just getting pissed off?"_

Looking at the time, I notice that I've got about 10 minutes left to get back to class. I collect the books; check them out with the library card I received along with my room key, surprisingly without any incidents of apology from the librarian, and head back towards class 3-4.

"I'll see you tomorrow Osamu! Thanks for showing me the Library by the way; I've got a long night of reading ahead of me". Thankfully, as it was the first day, we didn't receive any homework. Though my Japanese (I still find it difficult not to just call it an English lesson) teacher did recommend some pieces of literature to read in preparation for the next couple of weeks. My status as a foreign student taken into account, of course.

"No problem William. If you want, I'll show you around the town at some point this weekend?"

"Sure, that'd be great. I need to find out if they have a barber anyway".

"Oh they do have one; I'll show you whenever we end up going! Take care."

We depart each other as he heads off to his floor and I head off to mine. The dorms aren't arranged to group people from the same classes or year groups it seems. Not that I mind, I like the peace of mind sharing a hall with someone as (I assume) socially shut-in as Kenji is.

As I approach my room, speak of the devil...

"Who is it?". _"Well...who knows? Maybe I can have a normal conversation with him this time?"_

"Hey, it's me, William. From this morning, remember?"

"...Oh, that foreigner guy. Yeah, I remember you". _"Well, that's blunt. Blunt, but accurate, I guess"._

"...Yes, it's me. How was your day?"

"Eventful my friend, eventful".

"Oh really? Get up to anything interesting?"

"Nothing I can divulge so whimsically, my friend".

"Top secret information, is it?"

"Dude, you have no idea. Some of the things I know...they'd get me killed if they ever found out!"

"'They'?"

"Okay, William, I'm going to divulge something so horrifying, so dangerous, that you have to swear not to tell anyone without my prior approval. ESPECIALLY Women, alright?"

"...Okay, I won't tell a soul, Kenji". _"What have I gotten myself into...?"_

He leans in close to me, giving me the unfortunate pleasure of smelling his strange breath once again, and, in a whispered voice;

"The Women in this school are part of a worldwide Feminist conspiracy".

I let that sink in before I react to just how ridiculous a statement that is. I decide to humour him some more.

"What? Seriously? I've always thought something like that was going on with Feminism...but they're conspiring against us?"

"I know, man. Blows your mind, doesn't it? But look at the bigger picture! This school, for example, has on average, about a 60-40 split in the number of men to women. That doesn't seem like a lot at first glance, right? But think about it, that's a whole 20%! They easily have superior numbers in case this cold war we're entrenched in turns hot!"

His whole body is now vividly animated. He's certainly passionate about the subject at least. Not a subject I'd like to be passionate about, mind you.

"I...wow. Yeah, when you look at it like that...shit, man. I never realised!"

"Yeah, dude. No one does, until it's too late...don't even get me started on those Feminazi bitches who run the student council!"

My mind goes back to Lunch, with Osamu's warning of staying away from the Student council president and her friend. His 'Feminazi' comment has me imagining a blue-haired, bespectacled Hitler addressing an army of like-minded women. A terrifying thought indeed.

"Yeah, man. I've already been warned against them by my comrade in class. We can build up a resistance in due time, my friend." He seems completely surprised at the fact that someone else (Though, not in the way he believes) has warned me against talking to them.

"No shit? Well, my brother, the day will come where they finally begin their plan of world domination. We'll be there! We shall fight in the dorms! We shall fight in the classrooms! We shall fight in the cafeteria! We shall-"

"Yes, yes, we shall. But first, I have to go relax and read. You keep up the good fight, Kenji. 'Ya hear!" _"I have this guy hooked! Well, he'll be good for some amusement"._

"Oh...alright, brother. Remember; never let your guard down around women! Later."

With that, he returns to his room and proceeds to lock his silly amount of locks. No doubt to block access to any armed Feminist who happens to come across him. _"Well, no time to waste, best get into Fellowship some more"._

I return to my room, relax, and for the next few hours, spend my time fully engrossed in the magical world of Tolkien's creation, before; giving into my brain's call for sleep, retire to my bed.

_"Interesting first day...well, I've got some stuff to do, at least. Humour Kenji on a regular basis, check out the town with Osamu at some point, and attempt not to scare off that burned girl I saw in the Library. Yamaku is an odd place so far..."_

-  
>This chapter really did end up longer than I thought it was going to be. As usual, ReviewsFeedback/Criticism is appreciated AND encouraged!

'Till next time.


	4. Chapter 3: Haircuts and a good Caning

Hello again! Apologies for this chapter taking so long. My computer motherboard decided to kill itself 2 weeks ago, so I've had to sort out replacements and such for that. Though I ended up getting a new PC with a delicious I7 in it, silver-linings and all that. Also University. Hopefully this Chapter is up-to-standard! As an extra note, if there's any factual errors in this chapter to do with details said in KS, I'm currently unable to fact-check like a normally do, as I've just re-installed the game and all the content is locked to me at the moment. Apologies in advance!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Chapter 3: Haircuts and a good Caning** - April 7th 2007

_"Well I have to say, this is undoubtedly the earliest I've gotten up on a Saturday. Having school on a Saturday is ridiculous! At least it's only a half-day"._

I promptly shut my alarm clock up as I let out a large yawn. Taking another look at my clock; reading **'7:15'**, I feel horrified, I didn't even know there WAS a 7:15 in the morning on a Saturday.

Shutting out my brain's attractive yet irresponsible suggestion of going back to sleep, I stand up and prepare for my morning shower; grabbing all the necessities a man of 19 needs for a 10 minute shower, I leave my room to find the door to the bathroom locked. _"Oh, I'm assuming Kenji's in there, better check how long he's gonna be"._

I knock three times rather loudly on the door and am greeted by the sound of a paranoid, anxious young man.

"Who is it? I'm armed!" _"Oh dear, shouting that in a school isn't your best idea, Kenji"._

"It's me! How long are you gonna be in there? I need a shower".

"Me...? I don't know anyone named...oh, William. I'll be right out, man".

Not hearing the sound of a toilet flush, or the sound of running water, I feel curious as to what he was doing in there. Masturbation would be a sound suggestion, but this is Kenji, who knows what he's up to in there? Actually...I think I'd rather not know.

The door clicks unlocked and opens to reveal a shirtless Kenji, something I'm surprised to see. Letting himself be THIS exposed in a feminist-ridden school? Madness!

"What were you...actually, nevermind. Thanks for being quick, man". _"Don't look at him, go inside, shut the door, and have a shower, William"._

"No problem man. Anything for a brother-in-arms!"

"Awfully nice of you. You seem in a good mood?"

"Oh I am my friend, I am indeed..."

"Fancy catching breakfast in the cafeteria? I'll probably be out of here and ready in ten minutes".

"Eating here? Are you mad? They have agents everywhere! The resistance can't lose its leader in something as trivial as a poisoned meal! It has to be something more awesome...like a firefight!"

"...Okay! I'll see you later Kenji!"

With that, I leave an animated Kenji outside the bathroom as I quickly slip inside and make sure to lock it behind me. Maybe I'm picking up some of his paranoid tendencies already? Oh my.

Within the next fifteen minutes, I manage to shower, brush my teeth, and dry. Proud of myself is certainly the phrase I'd use. I do impress myself sometimes! My clock reads **'7:39**, about enough time to leisurely walk down to the cafeteria and get some bland-but-filling breakfast methinks.

With that in mind, I dress myself, lock my room door, collect my things, and make my way down to the cafeteria.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That's great, thank you!" I thank the cafeteria staff as I'm given my breakfast. I decided to get some rice porridge, or Okayu as it's named. Doesn't look too delicious, but apparently it's a good thing to have for breakfast, or so the internet told me before I left for Japan. It's up for me to decide, I guess.

Looking around the cafeteria, not many students seem to be here for breakfast. We either have a lot of late sleepers, or a lot of students who make their own breakfasts. I'd put my money on the latter, the cafeteria food isn't known for its cuisine according to the students I've so-far talked to. Looks like I'm on my own for breakfast then. Luckily I brought reading material.

Making my way over to the closest empty table, I promptly sit down, and placing my food on the table; proceed to lower my bag to the floor and take out the Fellowship of the Ring. Proudly, I'm now at the halfway mark in the beginning of Book II, where Frodo wakes up in Rivindell for the first time. I really DO have too much spare time, but I really do love reading. So far Tolkien's writing has been fantastic.

I place it next to my food, open it up at the relevant page, and beginning the lightly-tasking job of reading and eating at the same time. It's not so much difficult to keep reading, it's the fear of completely missing my mouth with the soup and looking ridiculous that makes this easy task seem so daunting. Should manage it though.

Hearing a light tapping sound, getting louder and louder, seemingly approaching me; I break my concentration and look up. I'm met by a surprising sight.

A tall (By Japanese standards, I think), blonde, blue-eyed girl; brandishing a cane. Another western student? On appearances only, I'm absolutely certain.

She stops at my table, letting her fingers feel around the edges. She's definitely blind, then. The cane would usually tip me off, but as far as I know, no one in my class is blind and many of them have canes, so it's thrown my instinct in this regard off.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't realise someone was at this table". _"How did she...?"_

"Yes, there is. It's just me though, feel free to sit down, though. I wouldn't mind some conversation, anyway". _"What the hell am I doing? She's completely out of my league!"_

"Oh...well, if you don't mind, I'll take you up on that offer". _"Yeah...I guess some conversation WOULD be nice..."_

She quickly places her food on the table opposite me and takes her seat, delicately placing her cane down beside her.

Deciding that I'm not going to be ignorant and read while I have company, albeit blind company; I shut my book and place it back into my bag.

"Reading, were you? Apologies for interrupting you".

"Oh, it's fine, really...I'll catch up later easily enough".

"May I ask what you were reading?"

"The Fellowship of the Ring by Tolkien".

"Ah. Not something I'd read myself, but the films were certainly popular".

"Yeah, they certainly were". _"My god, I'm such a bore"._

**"Are you English, by any chance?".** _"She speaks English? Well..."_

**"I...yes, yes I am! How could you tell?"**

**"Your accent. I was convinced you're not a native Japanese speaker. My inkling was correct it seems".** _"Well, she seems quite pleased with herself. Can't say I'm not impressed, though"._

**"Are you English? I have to say you don't particularly look Japanese".** She giggles at this. She's probably used to being asked where she's from, given that she stands out as much as I do here.

**"I can't say I am. I'm half-Scottish, but I grew up in Japan".**

**"Oh, you don't say...may we go back to talking Japanese? If I keep talking English I'll end up forgetting all my Japanese..."****  
><strong>  
>"Oh, of course. Don't change your speech on my account. I can understand you regardless, after all".<p>

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I'm going to attend to my food, It might be going cold..."

With that, we both eat our meagre meals in silence (I didn't ask what she got, it looks as unappetising as my dish). A few minutes later, and we were both done. Breakfast is the smallest meal of the day in my experience, after all.

Glancing at the cafeteria clock, I see that it's approaching ten minutes past eight. I should be getting off to class, soon.

"Well, it's been lovely chatting to another English-speaker, but I really must be off to class soon. It's nearly ten-past".

"Oh, of course. I should be leaving too. May I ask your name?"

"We've been talking and never introduced ourselves, did we? I'm William, yourself?" A knowing smile creeps onto her face as she hears my name, surely she hasn't heard of me?

"I'm Lily, it's a pleasure, William. May I ask you a favour?"

"Of course".

"Well, I normally walk to class with a friend. I can't seem to find her today however, and I was wondering if you would do me the honour of accompanying me to my class". _"Oh good lord, I'm glad she's blind. I think I might be blushing right about now"._

"Erm...I...Yes, of course. I'd be happy to".

With that, I take our dishes; to the collection point and proceed back to the table, slinging my back over my shoulder. While I'm doing this, Lily has quickly gathered her things and is stood upright with her cane at the table, waiting for me.

"Shall we be off, then?"

"Sure, I've got everything I need, which class are you in?"

"Class 3-2, yourself?"

"Oh, just down the corridor from me then. I'm in 3-4".

"Ah, convenient for us both then, shall we?" Lily places her hand on my shoulder (An action that emits a lot of silent surprise from myself), and we head out of the cafeteria.

Unfortunately for me, I seem to have been noticed by the School Council duo that Osamu warned me of. Even worse, the blue-haired one seems to be glaring at me. It sends a shiver down my spine and I quicken the pace ever-so-slightly, and we exit the cafeteria unharmed.

"Something wrong, William?"

"Oh...nothing, just don't want to be late for class, is all".

"Well, a diligent student is always a good thing" Her infectious giggle follows this, I find myself joining her in this. It feels good to laugh, now and then.

A few sets of stairs and corridor or two later and we're outside class 3-2.

"Well, this is you". I say as I stop outside her class.

"Thank you very much, William. Make sure to come for a chat if we're both taking breakfast at the same time again, it's nice talking to a native-English speaker once in a while".

"The feeling's mutual, 'till we meet again".

She delicately enters her classroom and I make my way towards my own class. _"Well, that was...interesting. I nearly said 'see you again' there. Don't want to be insensitive, especially to someone who seems so...sincere"._

With that done, I enter class 3-4 for what I remember is only a half-day. At least it'll be over with quickly.

-

"Well, that bell signals the end of your day, my fine class! Remember, there'll be a quiz on Monday about the methods Caesar used to make himself a dictator. I'll be disappointed if ANY of you fail". The class can somehow tell that Takenaka's eyes are now firmly locked on the resident runner, Emi. Poor girl.

"Well, class dismissed!" The class heaves a sigh of relief and everyone begins packing up their things and leaving.

"Osamu?"

"Yes?"

"Are you busy at all for the next few hours?"

"Erm...not that I can recall, no. Why?"

"Well, you know how you said you'd show me the town...?"

"Oh. Sure, I'll show you around. It was a barber's you wanted, wasn't it?"

"Yep. Much appreciated".

With that, we pack up our things and take our leave of class 3-4. Myself getting an unnerving grin from Takenaka as I leave. Lord, I feel like if I get anything less than full marks I'll be disappointing him. I don't want to do that, I quite like him. Even if he is a little...over-enthusiastic in his teaching method.

With that, Osamu and I left our lovely little class and made our way outside to the entrance gate.

Walking down the hill from the school, the area really does look beautiful. All rolling green hills and forests, it reminds me of home. I don't know if it's like this all around Japan, but the air seems...different, too. Not just because it's in the countryside, either. I visited the countryside plenty when I was back home, but there's something about this place that makes it different. This place is special, I can tell.

"I'm guessing you saw the town on the bus as you were arriving?"

"Yeah, It looks like a nice quaint little town, I'm looking forward to getting shown all the little hidden spots I'm sure you know of".

"Oh I know quite a few places. We'll go get you a haircut and then we'll see what we can find".

"Sounds like a plan!"

-

"I feel like a new man, my friend. Thanks again!"

"No problem. But, new man? You didn't even have that much cut off..."

"Shush, you're spoiling the moment of my rebirth".

"Rebirth? Whatever you say, William..."

Having a haircut was something I often forgot and neglected to do. I like to keep my hair looking neat and tidy, but I usually just 'put it off until next week'. By doing that I ended up not having it cut for months upon months. I really had some bad hair-dos in the past. With this little town not so far away, and the regular presence of females around me, I might try and make it a regular thing. That, and this barber is cheaper than the one I visited back home.

"Anyway, come on. I'll show you one of the hidden treasures this town has. Follow me".

"I'm looking forward to this. Don't disappoint me!"

"Oh don't worry, I know you English like your tea, so I'm sure you'll enjoy this". _"The tea thing. Really? I guess that stereotype of us really is a worldwide thing. Tea isn't even English, it's bloody Chinese!"_

"Yep, we sure love our tea..."

Walking back up the way we came, Osamu stopped outside of a generic looking tea house, the kind of place you wouldn't even turn around and look at if you weren't going there. Very unassuming.

"Well, this is it".

"...The Shanghai? Your crazy hidden spot of fun is a tea shop? Well, I'll admit I'm surprised".

"What were you expecting? Some sort of rave club?"

"...no. Let's just go in. After you".

Polite as ever, I follow Osamu in. The place looks very...homely, that's the word I'd use. It looks quite cosy, as well. I imagine the mood would be set perfectly if it was raining outside as well.

"Yuuko? Hello?" _"Yuuko? He's on first name-terms with the person who owns this place?"_

"Oh, Osamu! Sorry! I was just dealing with a delivery. Oh! I see you've brought a friend!...oh". Yuuko, who I know recognise as the School Librarian, looks uncomfortable as she notices me. Probably remembering her nervous manner of talking to me in the Library the other day. Poor woman.

"You two...know each other?"

"Erm...well, I wouldn't say our relationship is at the point where we can say we know each other yet. I checked some books out of the library the other day. Thank you again, by the way. You'll probably see a lot more of me at the Library".

"Oh! Do you have to? I MEAN that's great! Glad you like the library...".

"Yeah...we'll just go sit down, Yuuko."

"Oh of course! How unprofessional of me, take whatever seat you want, of course. Sorry!"

"It's fine Yuuko! William doesn't mind, do you?" He glares at me, as if saying anything to the contrary would damn me to an eternity in the fiery pits of hell.

"Of course not. It's perfectly fine, Miss".

With a relieved look on her face, Yuuko gives a deep bow and retreats back to the stock room, probably buying time until she has to come and ask for our orders.

"Well, you're new. I'll give you the choice of where we sit. Choose wisely".

"Choose wisely? I feel like I'm on a gameshow...".

"Just choose, William".

I tentatively walk over to the nearest booth and take a seat. Osamu smiles in approval and takes the seat opposite me.

"Do they have any menus?"

"Erm...not that I can recall."

"Well that's certainly not very professional".

"Don't say anything. Yuuko is very..."

"Terrified of me?"

"No, don't be an idiot. She gets all self-concious when people she doesn't know see her working. Just go with it. Make yourself a regular and I'm sure she'll calm down. She was like that with me at first, too".

"Whatever you say, my friend".

Hearing footsteps getting closer, I make up my mind what I'm going to order.

"So...can I take your order?"

"I'll have the usual, thanks".

"Usua-...oh, black Coffee and Strawberry pie? Sure".

"And you, sir?"

"I'll just have a pot of black tea, thanks".

"Is that all? Alright, I'll be back with your orders".

With that, she scurries off and begins preparing our orders.

"Oh, by the way. I have a concern about Student Council woman".

"Oh dear. Shizune?"

"Shizune? The one with blue-hair".

"Yes yes, Shizune. What's happened?"

"Well, it could be nothing, but she was...really glaring at me this morning. Like, soul-piercing glaring at me".

"Oh dear, you've done something to piss her off".

"What? I haven't done ANYTHING to her that could be remotely offensive".

"What were you doing at the time?"

"Just leaving the cafeteria".

"No, what were you DOING. Like, were you with anyone?"

"Yes, I was".

"Were you with Lily?"

"I...yes. How did you know?"

"I put one and one together. They don't like each other. You're already in her bad books, it seems".

"Fantastic. Well, it doesn't matter. I want nothing to do with the Student council. Nothing".

"We'll see if you still have that resiliency if they start hounding you about it. Just be thankful you're not in their class, my friend".

"I already am. After that glare I feel like she'd rip my head right off my neck if I refused".

"I know the feeling".

Our worrying conversation is cut off by Yuuko handing us our orders. Her hand seems to be shaking quite heavily holding my pot of tea. So much that I fear she might drop it or spill it.

"It's fine, I'll take it, miss".

"No no no no I couldn't do that...well, if you're sure".

"Yes, I'm sure, give it here. Thank you".

"You're welcome. if you want anything else then don't hesitate to shout...I mean call!"

With that, we attended to our thirst and appetites for a good few hours, ending up having a rather nice lunch, too. I spent much more on tea than I ever had at home. A very worrying sign, I can't be homesick already, can I?

Though there was an awkward moment in our chit-chat when we got onto the subject of what our parents did. I found out that Osamu's father is an executive at NHK general TV, and his mother works part-time at a daycare centre.

The awkwardness stemmed from me having to explain that I don't, in fact, know my parents (Well, that's a lie. I met my father once), and that I live with my strangely financially-stable Grandfather. Osamu was, of course, understanding and didn't press me at all on the matter. Quite considerate.

Other than that, we spent a delightful afternoon at The Shanghai, and I think Yuuko has another regular customer. Though if I was as paranoid as Kenji, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that this was all a ploy between Osamu and Yuuko to hook another customer. That's of course, ridiculous. Right?

"Well, it's getting late, so I think I'll be off. Are you staying, or...?"

"I will be, yes. I have some things to discuss with Yuuko to do with missing library stock. Keep it between you and me, but someone's been stealing books from the library".

"Oh, really? Some sort of book thief, then? Any particular genre?"

"Apparently a lot of Cryptology has gone missing over the past few months. Anything else is a matter for the council and staff to discuss, I'm afraid"._"Cryptology, eh? If he wasn't such a socially-overt shut-in I'd suspect Kenji. That's out of the question, though"._

"Huh, Cryptology? Well, I hope you find whoever's stealing them. I'll see you on Monday I guess?"

"Or tomorrow, if I'm not busy. Care to give me your number?"

"Oh, of course. Sure". I forgot I even had my phone still with me, I hadn't so much as looked at it for the past few days.

"Great. Well, if I'm free, I'll give you a call and we'll see what Yamaku has to offer us!"

"We sure will, see you later, Osamu".

"Take care, William".

With that, I leave the table, pay Yuuko my share of the bill, bid her farewell, and leave The Shanghai to embark on the walk back up to Yamaku.

This place really is beautiful.

-

Ignoring my temptation to go to the library (Partly due to my love of literature, and partly because I want to have another encounter with the purple-haired girl who's about ten times worse than Yuuko. I admit, I'm curious), I head straight up to my dorm. Not running into Kenji along the way either, I quickly open my door and drop my bag on the floor, making sure to place my glasses from inside my bag out onto my desk before I do, should they get damaged.

_"Today's been a pretty good day, I have to admit. I met a beautiful native English-speaker, I finally got my hair cut, I found a new place for me to spend my free time, and perhaps more importantly, I spent time with someone who I'm fairly sure I can call a friend, now. I hope you're proud of me, Günter"._

I take out Fellowship from my bag and for the next hour or so, get closer and closer towards the climax of the book. Having seen the films several times at this point, it makes everything so much easier to visualise; though the bits I treasure are the parts that weren't adapted into film, like the encounter with Tom Bombadil.

Feeling my brain calling for sleep, I give up on my adventures in Middle-Earth for tonight. I don't even bother to check the time; I simply undress and hop into bed.

Within minutes I'm in the land of slumber, dreaming about cows.


End file.
